


Drabble Prompts - Father's Day 2016

by NerdyKat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKat/pseuds/NerdyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter features Ellie, who's story can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4862177?view_full_work=true">here</a></p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In honor of Father's Day 2016, I'm posting drabbles for the following prompts and any character set you want. Prompts accepted through 6-18.

Prompts: 

1 - Character A tells Character B they're going to be a father  
2 - Character A sees Character B as a father figure and gives them a Father's Day gift  
3 - Character A is a father and observes his child/children  
4 - Character A is grieving for their father. Character B comforts them  
5 - Character A has a surprise for their father.  
6 - Character A’s father is an asshole. Character B offers to be their father in spirit.  
7 - Character A informs Character B that they are their father/they know who their father is.  
8 - Character A goes to visit Character B for Father's Day and receives a surprise.  
9 - Character A finds their real birth certificate/does a DNA test and finds to their shock that Character B, who they thought was just a family friend, is their real father  
10 - Character A hates Father’s Day. Character B shows them that good can come from it, even without a Father.


	2. Prompt 1, May/Andrew for Miss Moonstone

May stared at the twin lines on the white stick. It had been a few months since the events of Bahrain. They were careful, but apparently not careful enough. Why now? She couldn’t be a mother. Not after she had… she didn’t even want to think about what she had been forced to do to that little girl. After her mandatory leave, she had gone to the required two sessions and refused to go back to therapy despite Andrew’s requests. But this. How could she become a mother?

“Melinda have you seen my -?” Andrew started asking as he came into the room. The sound made Melinda jump a mile, which sent the white stick from her hand and skittering across the floor to Andrew’s feet. Andrew froze staring at the two pink lines. “Melinda?” he asked, staring at her. 

The unbridled joy on Andrew’s face didn’t just break the wall she had up. It shattered it. Suddenly, she found herself sobbing great, hot, fat tears. Andrew rushed towards her and took her in his arms. “Shhhh,” he soothed. “It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re going to be okay.”


	3. Prompt 4, Clint & Ellie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter features Ellie, who's story can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4862177?view_full_work=true)

”Clint woke up to the sound of crying, having left his hearing aids in for this exact purpose. They had found Skye less than a month ago, so Clint and Natasha were still coming Connecticut to visit whenever they could. Skye was out of the hospital, but still on bed rest. She was still pretty shy around them, but was eating and sleeping enough, in spite of the nightmares. They all had those though, and all of them were quick to reassure Skye she was in good company.

Extracting himself from Natasha as carefully as he could, he got out of bed and followed the cries to the deck. Since it was June, they had left the windows open to let the ocean breeze in. He was shocked to find Ellie, rather than Skye, crying on the stairs.

He had only known Ellie a couple of years, but she seemed built just like Natasha - like steel and emotionless. The second his feet hit the deck, Ellie immediately stopped crying.

“Hey,” Clint said softly. “You want to talk about it?”

Ellie gave a watery smile. “It’s Sunday,” she said.

Clint looked at her in confusion, “right,” he said slowly. “Those happen about fifty-two times a year…”

“Today’s the third Sunday in June,” Ellie said. Clint knew there was significance to that, but he couldn’t remember. “It’s Father’s Day.”

Oh. That. Clint sat down on the step. “Never felt the need to celebrate anything that old drunk bastard did…” Clint said softly.

“It’s Father’s Day and they still have him,” Ellie said tearfully. “I can’t even tell who they are from the files. He might as well be dead. I don’t even know if he is dead.”

Clint sat, stunned. Ellie had never told him or Natasha anything about her past. He hadn’t even known her father was alive. “You’ll find him,” Clint said, placing a hand on Ellie’s knee.

“How could you be sure?” Ellie asked.

“Because I’ve never met anyone as determined as you.” Clint said. “You’ll find him, and you’ll save him.”


	4. Prompt 4, CaptainQuake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for magickgirl786

Daisy stared off in the distance. “I couldn’t even get near him to give him his Father’s Day present.”

Big arms wrapped around her’s and a face nuzzled into her neck. Daisy practically groaned at the heat radiating of the body behind her’s. 

“You’ll figure out a way to get it to him,” said the warm voice of Steve Rogers. The Avengers had found her after she had left SHIELD and offered her shelter. She and Steve had been getting closer and closer. “When you set your mind to something, you always do.”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Daisy said, scuffing her boot on the floor. “He doesn’t really remember me.”

Steve frowned. “Of course it matters,” Steve said. “You love him right? You want to show him that?”

Daisy looked at the tie that she held in her hands. “Does it really even matter? I had a father for, like, six months. Never spent a Father’s Day with him, never had a birthday celebrated with him. Can I even count that as even ever having a father?”

Steve smiled and cupped Daisy’s cheek. “Do you love him?” he asked quietly.

“You know I do,” Daisy said tearfully. “Even if to him I never existed.”

“Then it counts,” Steve said simply. “Now come on, let’s figure out how to get him that tie.”


	5. Prompt 1, ScarletAmerica and WinterQuake

Spring was in the air, which found Wanda Maximoff crouched over her toilet, waiting for the nausea to pass. It had started two days ago - waves of nausea would come and go for seemingly no reason whatsoever. Steve was at least kind enough to hold her hair as she threw up, feed her as many saltines and ginger ale as she could stomach, and sat up worrying over her. Currently, Steven was out buying ginger tea because he was convinced that it would work better than the ginger ale.

Wanda groaned, pressing her forehead against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. She didn’t lift her head when a knock came to the door. “Com’in,” she said, her words softly accented and slurred.

“Hey,” she heard Daisy said.

Wanda lifted her head. “Hey,” she said miserably.

“I have … something for you,” Daisy said slowly. “But I need you not to freak out about it.”

“What is it?” Wanda asked. 

Daisy produced a box. Wanda read the words on the box three times before they registered. “A pregnancy test?” Wanda asked. “You really think I’m pregnant?”

“Well they symptoms fit,” Daisy said. “Like mine did…”

“What?” Wanda asked, awed.

“Took mine about ten minutes ago,” Daisy said. “I’m not even sure how to tell Bucky… but apparently either he hit that one time out of a hundred chances or what the fangirls online theorize about super sperm is true.”

Wanda went pale. “Super sperm?” she asked.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask. But yeah, you might want to take that test.”

Two minutes of waiting later and it was official. “Pregnant together,” Daisy said with raised eyebrows. “Our boys might faint.”

“Why am I fainting? Steve asked, entering the bathroom with several bags filled with anti-nausea remedies.

“We have figured out why I am nauseous,” Wanda said. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, starting to pull out little boxes and put them away. “Any solution to it?” 

“The issue should clear itself up in about three months,” Wanda said, handing him the white stick with the red little plus on it. 

Steve stared at it in confusion for a moment, then everything clicked. His eyebrows shot up and he stared in wonder at Wanda. “Yeah?” he asked softly.

“I’m going to go tell Bucky the good news,” Daisy said excusing herself. “Because apparently when it rains, it pours.”


	6. Prompt 9, Simmons and Coulson

It had started as a joke. Skye had told Jemma about her hunt for her parents and Fitz made a comment about how Skye looked like May. Somehow, the three of them had ended up taking each other’s blood and running it against the DNA of the agents Simmons had access to. Simmons had been surprised when it had been her DNA test had come back first with a familial result.

“I thought you said you were an only child,” Skye said slowly.

“Yeah,” Fitz agreed, looking a little hurt. “I didn’t know you were adopted.” 

“I’m not,” Jemma scoffed. “It must be a mistake. Maybe cross-contamination?”

“Well who does it say you’re related to?” 

Jemma pulled up the results and outright laughed. “See? The computer thinks Coulson is my father. Cross-contamination,” she said, looking at Coulson’s SHIELD photo.

“Let’s run it again,” Skye suggested. 

An hour later, no one was really laughing as all three of them stared at the same results from the second, clean test. “Excuse me,” Jemma said faintly. “I have to go phone my mum.”

“What the hell is going on down here?” came the impatient voice of the man in question. “I’ve been trying to call you all for the last ten minutes.”

“It’s my fault, AC. I was telling Fitz...Simmons about the SHIELD file and Simmons thought we could search the SHIELD DNA database…” Skye’s gaze went towards the results flashing on the screen. 

“And I’m…” Coulson said slowly, as if he were considering Skye for the first time.

Skye shook her head, downcast. “Thing is Fitz thought it would be funny if we all did it. Team building thing. The DNA that matched to you, it wasn’t mine.”

“It was mine, sir,” Simmons said, finally finding her voice. Coulson stared at Simmons. “According to this, I’m your daughter.”


	7. Prompt 1, Jemma/Bucky

Note: In this AU, Bucky was never re-cryoed in Wakanda. Oh. And Fitz/Simmons was never a thing. Daisy is still AWOL

It had been stupid, really. A stupid decision in the throes of … something. Trying to forget that Will was dead or that Fitz was different or Ward was… Ward was something entirely. She hadn’t wanted to go home for her mandatory leave, so she had gone to Greece and lay in the sun, and tried to forget the alien planet and the horror of the last two years. Then she had met tall, buff, and studly (“James”) and after one whirlwind night where Jemma was not nearly as tipsy as she cared to admit, they had slept together.

By morning, he was gone again, and she returned to SHIELD. 

Weeks later, Fitz found her crying over her blood test results. “Jemma? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It was only the one time,” she said. “I never even got his last name.”

Fitz was nothing if not quick. “You slept with him? You? Jemma Simmons? Who has made pro-con lists about making pro-con lists…”

“I’ve never done that,” Jemma scoffed.

“So, what do you want to do,” Fitz asked after a moment of silence. Total support radiated off of him.

“I want to find him,” Jemma said. “It’s the right thing to do… it’s his… fetus… too.”

“Okay,” Fitz said supportively. “Let’s start looking.”

Weeks passed, but with no last name and an increasingly vague recollection of what James looked like, there was no way of narrowing it down. It seemed “What’s going on?” Jemma asked when Mack and Fitz were watching the news in the common area three weeks later. At nine weeks pregnant, Jemma fatigued easier and was both nauseous and hungry all at once.

“They found new evidence about the terror attack at the UN.” Mack said. “Turns out there’s now proof the Winter Soldier was nowhere near New York at the time. About twenty Instagram users give him a pretty solid alibi.”

Jemma had paled at the image on the screen. “Oh, bloody hell,” Jemma breathed.

Fitz was off the couch in a second and next to Jemma the next. “Jemma? Are you alright? Is it the baby?”

“That’s him,” Jemma breathed.

“What?” Mack asked. 

“That’s James,” Jemma said.

“Okay, I think I need to go get Coulson,” Mack said slowly.

Within a day - a day - May was able to reach Steve Rogers and Jemma was flying over to Wakanda in the quinjet to meet James. 

He was standing there when they landed, which caused Jemma to burst into tears. James slowly approached her and wiped the tears away from her eyes. “Why the tears, doll? I’ve got you.”

“I’m just so happy I found you,” Jemma said into his chest.

“You were gone when I came back… I left a note…” James noted.

“I didn’t see any. Oh bloody hell, I thought you left!” Jemma said. “And then I found out… then I…”

“Shhhh,” James said stroking her hair and rocking her. “You’re alright, doll.”

Jemma dug the sonogram out of her back pocket and handed it to him. James went very pale. “Is it…” Jemma nodded, still crying. James fell back into a dead faint.


End file.
